The present invention relates to a power generation technology for converting mechanical vibrational energy into electric energy, and particularly to a technique effectively applied to variable-capacitance type vibrational power generation in which variable capacitances are changed by the vibrational energy to perform power generation.
For example, IEEE Trans. VLSI Systems, pp. 64–76, Vol. 9, no. 1, 2001 (Non-patent Document 1) discloses a technique for performing power generation by the vibrational energy, the technique in which: electrodes are provided at a fixed end of a vibrator operating in resonance with the vibrational energy; a variable capacitance capable of realizing valiance of capacitance by changing a distance between the electrodes depending on the operation of the vibrator is used; electric charges are applied to the electrodes of the variable capacitance; the Coulomb attraction is exerted between the opposing electrodes through the electric charges; and energy obtained by its work which the operation of the vibrator does against the attraction is converted into electric energy.
[Non-patent Document 1]
IEEE Trans. VLSI Systems, pp. 64–76, Vol. 9, no. 1, 2001.